


domestic kinney sisters

by eggosandxmen, orphan_account



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Marvel, X-23 (Comic), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Laura Will Cut The Head Off Of Anyone Who Tries To Hurt Her Little Sisters, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Scars, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Sibling Bonding, Surgery Mention, Time Displaced O5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of fics and ficlets of the most underrated siblings in comics, tbh.(Ignore the title for now, it's a WIP.)





	1. meeting the o5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by [Eggos.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EggosandCompliation/)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s Friday, it’s late, and it’s not Laura’s fault she forgot about her friends coming over.

Plus, Mario Kart is kind of distracting. Bellona and Gabby were trying and failing to kick the controllers out of each other’s hands, Zelda was somehow playing one handed while cooking Eggos and still was wiping the floor with them, and Laura was in second place and trying not to scream at the goddamn ink covering her side of the screen. 

See? Totally not her fault the only thing on her mind was shooting a blue shell through the back of Zelda’s skull.

So, when the door opens, they’re all kind of surprised. Laura is the first to see what's going on (she gave Jean a key ages ago, that’s what got the five of them in) and once she saw Bobby’s bright blue dyed hair she knew everything was fine and there were no robbers coming to ransack the house.

Unfortunately, she had failed to notify her siblings.

Bellona had a bazooka pointed at Scott’s skull before anyone else moves, and she looked like she was willing to use it, too. The non-Kinney people in the room looked very freaked out, for some reason.

“Laura? Why are there four of you?” Scott asks.

“Just- y’know, I’ll explain in a sec- Bellona, please do not put a hole through Scott’s head. You either, Zelda.” She says, noticing the pistol that had somehow gone from the counter to Zelda’s hands.

“Who the Hell are they?” Bellona says, not moving her gun.

“The X-men.”

“Wait, like, the original X-men?” Gabby asks.

“Yep.” 

“Why are they so young?” Bellona says.

“Traveled here from the past. We’re teammates. Also, they’re my friends, so if you put a hole in their brain that would not work out.”

“Fine.”

“You too, Zelda.”

“It’s not pointed at them.”

“It’s still in your hands, you dork.”

Zelda puts the gun on the counter but continues to glare in the other’s general direction.

“Right, now, you guys, what is it?”

“There are four of you now?” Hank asks.

“I cannot believe they thought it’d be good idea to make a clone of Wolverine that happened to be a teenage girl, and then make MORE.” Bobby mutters, dropping his face in his hands.

“You have mental shields?” Jean says.

“Where are you from?” Scott asks.

“This is gonna take a while.” Laura says. “Who wants to explain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. day at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by [J](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpboat/profile).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Okay, G. Z, B, and I are gonna go check out Hot Topic real quick. You wanna come with us or do you think you can handle shopping on your own?" 

"Who said I didn't wanna go with you guys to Hot Topic . . . ?" Gabby questioned her older sister. 

"Because you don't _like_ the clothes that they sell there, Gabby." Zelda informed, crossing her arms. All of the older three sisters stood there in the same, arms-crossed, condescending pose, in fact. Gabby shrugged. 

"I like some stuff." She told them. "Whatever. I'll go shopping on my own. If you see something I might like . . . " Gabby trailed off, holding up her cellphone and gesturing to it as she dashed off to the _Justice_ store. 

"Text us if you need us!" Bellona called to her as the remaining trio headed into their destination. 

"Zelda, I'm limiting you to a maximum total of three video game-related products." Laura informed the second oldest sister before she dashed over to a table stacked with graphic t-shirts covered in inside gaming jokes and 8-bit characters. "Any more than that, and you have to get rid of something that you already have at home to make room for each additional object. Our house is _flooding_." 

"You're no fun . . . " Zelda grumbled. She wasn't sure if Laura was being serious or not. When it came to her tone, it was hard to tell; even her own clones could hardly read her. 

Bellona drifted over to whatever was black, leather, and covered in spikes. Some young man stared at her, most likely because of her albinism and/or scars, and she bared her teeth at him and growled. With that, he darted out of the store.

* * *

Gabby was in the middle of rifling through a sea of pinks, blues, and yellows when . . . 

"Oh, my . . . what happened to you, sweetie?" A voice rang out. Gabby perked up. A middle-aged woman with auburn hair and two girls identical to each other, one at each of her sides, was standing on the other side of the display. Her expression was that of genuine worry. The twins, who seemed to be Gabby's own age, didn't seem to care. 

"Hm?" Gabby pondered for a moment, giving the woman a slightly confused glance. ' _Oh. The scars, probably._ ' She came to that conclusion. "These?" Gabby asked, pointing to the somewhat faded blemishes on her face. The woman nodded. One of the twins yawned. "Oh, uh, well . . . it's . . . um . . . " Gabby stuttered as she tried to fib a backstory that wasn't as messed up as the one she already had. 

"You're not," The woman looked around the store and leaned forward, lowering her voice, "Getting hurt at home, are you . . . ?" 

" _What_?!" Gabby blurted out. "N-No! Not at all!" She waved her hands dismissively while shaking her head frantically. Oh, _no_ ; the woman thought she was being abused! "Ma'am, I swear, I'm fine! I had . . . surgery! I had surgery done a little while ago!" 

"On . . . your _face_?" 

"Yeah! I had, uh, cornea transplants. I was going blind." Gabby insisted. 

"Oh, well . . . I'm glad you're okay now . . . " The woman stuttered. She didn't continue to pry as she started to walk off with her daughters. 

"Hm. Maybe she's just a punk who likes to hurt herself to look cool in front of her friends." Another older, feminine voice sneered from behind her. Gabby spun around to see a taller woman with thinning, brunette hair and disapproving eyes hiding behind knock-off Gucci sunglasses. 

"Um, I'm not? I don't even have very many friends . . . not yet, at least." Gabby informed her, a bit confused as to why a complete stranger was being so rude to her. 

"I'm not surprised that you don't, sweetie. You might think that nonsense is cool," The woman spat, pointing at Gabby's scars, "But, really, it's sickening. It's not cute at all. You want friends? Try being yourself, instead of hurting yourse—" 

The woman's words were cut off by Laura's claws at her throat. Zelda and Bellona rushed over to Gabby, asking her if she was okay. Laura pinned the woman against the wall of the store, not even caring if any of the mall cops saw her with 'knives' in her hand. 

"How about _I_ hurt _you_? Rather than _you_ trying to hurt my _sister_." She growled. She pulled away and the woman was gone in a flash, screaming all down the way as she booked it out of the building as fast as she could. 

"I think we should stick to online shopping . . . " Gabby suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://shrimp-boat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
